Little Interactions
by Lumina0512
Summary: A collection of short stories involving characters from the Fire Emblem universe. I don't own any of the Fire Emblem characters, they belong to Nintendo. WARNING: There may be spoilers. I don't own the cover image.
1. Blushing Face - Lon'qu & Olivia

Lon'qu had seen the pink-haired girl before in the West-Khan's palace. She was always very shy. However, her timidity disappeared whenever she danced. Loathe as Lon'qu was to admit it, he enjoyed watching her dance. Now, the girl is part of the Shepherds. He had interacted briefly with the pinkette, but he never had a full conversation with her.

Lon'qu walks through the camp, hoping to find a quiet spot to train. He bumps into someone along the way. "Eeek!" The person shrieks. Lon'qu jumps back. It is the pink-haired girl. "I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention." The girl stammers. "It is alright. I wasn't paying attention either." Lon'qu stutters, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "What are you doing out here, Olivia?" Lon'qu asks. "Oh… I was going to practice dancing… I still just flop around." Olivia says, a blush of embarrassment on her face. "Nonsense. Your dancing is beautiful." Lon'qu manages to say. "O-oh… You really think so?" Olivia asks. "Yes. I've seen you dance back in Ferox several times. Your dancing always mesmerizes me." Lon'qu says. "Th-Thank you!" Olivia says, her face a bright crimson.

"I think this is the first time we've ever had a conversation. You've always stayed away whenever I came close." Olivia tells Lon'qu. "It's because of my… problem being near women." Lon'qu responds. "If I may… What caused this problem?" Olivia asks. "Something in my past." Lon'qu replies curtly. "Oh… I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories." Olivia says.

"Well, I guess I'll go practice now." Olivia stammers as she starts to walk away. "Wait!" Lon'qu exclaims. "Wh-What?!" Olivia says with surprise. Lon'qu had grabbed the pinkette's arm. Lon'qu looks down and see this. He quickly removes his hand. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Lon'qu tells Olivia. "Are you okay, Lon'qu?" "I'm… I don't know…" Lon'qu replies. "Well, how are you feeling right now?" Olivia asks. "I'm having trouble breathing, more than I usually do around women. My heart is racing and my whole body feels hot." Lon'qu answers. "I think I know what you're experiencing." Olivia says with a small smile.

"What is it? Tell me." Lon'qu says. "It's love." Olivia says. "Love? That… It can't be." Lon'qu mutters. "Why?" Olivia asks. "I thought I had long lost the ability to love." Lon'qu replies. "Everyone has the ability to love, and it can never go away. Even the most hardened heart loves something or someone." Olivia says. "Anyway, how do you know it is love?" Lon'qu asks. A deep blush covers Olivia's face. "Olivia?" "Can't you tell?" She asks. "No. You blush around most people anyway, either in embarrassment or from shyness." Lon'qu says.

"I'm in love with you, Lon'qu!" Olivia exclaims. Now a dark blush spreads across Lon'qu's face. "You… love me?" Lon'qu says in disbelief. "Yes. Khan Basilio had pointed you out a few years ago. After a few months, I wanted to learn more about the quiet black-haired man Khan Basilio praised so much. That's when I first start trying to approach you. When we started briefly interacting around camp, I started developing feelings." Olivia explains. "I… I never knew…" Lon'qu says. "I guess I must have developing these feelings through those interactions without realizing." "Well… At least we've realized and admitted those feelings now. But what are we going to do now?" Olivia says. "I guess next time we head to a town, we'll have to find a ring. That is if you're willing to be my… wife." Lon'qu says. Olivia hugs the black-haired myrmidon. "Yes, yes, yes! I accept, Lon'qu. I would love to be your wife." Olivia says, a huge smile on her face. "I'm glad." Lon'qu says with a peaceful smile.


	2. I'm Back - Virion & Sully

Whack! Whack! Whack! The sound of a sword hitting a training dummy is the only other sound that fills the training hall at the palace. "That little… How dare he leave without telling me where he's going or why!" Sully rants as she continues hitting a training dummy. Her husband has disappeared without a word. So she's taking her anger out on the dummy. They had been married three months ago and then he disappeared last month.

Two years have passed now and Sully still hasn't found her husband. She heads to Regna Ferox with Chrom and the other Shepherds. Flavia, reigning khan of Regna Ferox, had requested a summit. They have gotten word that the Valmese are going to attack Ferox. When they arrive, Sully heads to the training room. A few days later, they head to Port Ferox to fight off the Valmese invasion. As Sully fights, she sees a flash of blue in the corner of her eye. She recognizes that color but Sully remains focused on the fight. She would deal with the blue flash later.

The battle finally finishes and then the Shepherds spend the night at Port Ferox. Sully stomps through the camp looking for the blue flash. She finally finds the owner of the blue color. It is a blue-haired man, though he is talking with a pink-haired woman. The woman smiles at the man as she gives him a necklace. But then the two notice Sully. The man's expression turns to a fearful one and the woman, upon seeing the man's expression, walks away.

Sully turns away from the blue-haired man and starts walking back to her tent. "Wait!" The man calls to her as he runs after her. Sully picks up her pace. The man catches up and grabs her arm. "Didn't you hear me?" The man asks. "Two years!" She says quietly and angrily. The man flinches at the sound of her voice. Sully shakes his hand off her arm. "You've been gone for two years. I thought you had died! And when I finally see you again, you're with another woman!" Sully shouts. "My sweet lady, it is not what you think!" The blue-haired man stammers. "Then what was it, Virion?!" Sully shouts as she turns to Virion, trying to hold back tears.

"I had asked Cherche to find something for me to give you, my dear wife." Virion says. "I figured since she is a lady warrior like you, she would know what would be a good gift." "Really?" Sully asks quietly. Virion nods. Virion walks behind Sully. He brings the necklace in front of her face and clasps it around her neck. It is a simple necklace with four charms hanging on it. The charms are a horse, a spear, a sword, and a bow and arrow. "Do you like it?" Virion asks as he turns Sully towards him. "Yes. It's lovely. Thank you, Virion." Sully replies, tears falling from her eyes against her will. Virion wipes her tears away. "I'm back, my love." He whispers gently and hugs her.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I've been taking care of some things." Virion says. "Like what? What was so important that you disappeared for two years without contacting me?!" Sully asks angrily. "I've been checking on my people and trying to gather allies to help take back my domain." Virion answers. "Your domain?" Sully asks quizzically. "I am Duke Virion, rightful ruler of the nation of Rosanne." Virion answers with a bow. "You're a duke?! And you didn't think to tell me this after we got married?!" Sully exclaims. "I didn't know how to tell you!" Virion says.

"Well, at least I know now." Sully says calmly. "That's it? No hitting me or making me run laps or something like that?" Virion asks. "I lost two years of being with you, so why waste more time?" Sully says. "But I expect you to put in even more effort on the battlefield!" Sully says with a smirk. "Now there's the woman I fell in love with. Anything for you, my dear lady." Virion says with a smile.


	3. Nap Time - Silas & Reader

"And your face was priceless!" Silas says, finishing yet another story. Silence fills the air. Normally, (name) would say something after he finished. "(name)?" Silas says. He turns to the princess and finds her fast asleep. Silas blushes slightly as he watches (name)'s peaceful sleeping face. If she wasn't listening to his stories, she was interacting with other members of the army or visiting the injured. (name) hardly slept between doing that and battles. But then she begins trembling and her face scrunches up. "Please! …Don't do this! We can still save you…" (name) cries out in her sleep. Tears stream down the pained face of (name). "No!" She shouts as she wakes with a start.

"(name) love, were you having a nightmare?" Silas asks quietly. "Yes... It was horrible." The princess replies shakily. Silas gently pulls his trembling wife into his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. "I was back… in the Ice Village." She says. "I understand. You don't have to say anymore." Silas tells (name). "I was just so powerless!" The princess sobs. Silas rubs her back, trying to comfort her. "It was Flora's choice. But I think she would want you to press on and end this war." Silas tells his wife. "I know… But I still miss her." (name) says quietly. Silas continues holding (name) gently in his arms. Soon the princess is back asleep. Silas lets her sleep. This time, her nap remains nightmare-free, perhaps because of the knight's loving embrace.


	4. Night in with the Family -Silas & Reader

A Night in with the Family- SilasXReader

I walk through the camp, looking for my husband Silas. I find him with our son, Kana. Silas stands while Kana sits on a log. "Hm? Do you not want to spend time with your mother?" Silas asks our youngest. "No, that not it!" Kana exclaims. "It's just… I feel like that stuff is for babies." "No, Kana. It's not for babies. It's for children." Silas says, patting Kana's shoulder. "And your mother wants you to be a child for just a little while longer. We both do." I smile at my husband's kind words. "Papa…" Silas joins Kana on the log. "We know that you're growing up and that you want to be relied upon. You're going to be a great man someday. We both know it." Silas tells our son. "But for now… relax. Enjoy yourself. At least a little bit, here and there." "Okay. Thanks, Papa. I'll think real hard about everything you've said." Kana says. "Good." Silas responds.

"You know… I think it would be good it you spent some quality time with your mother tonight." Silas tells Kana. "Have a nice night in, just the two of you. I'll go talk to her about it now." Silas stands. "Wait!" Kana exclaims as he hops off the log. "Aren't you gonna stay with us?" "Huh?" Silas exclaims, clearly caught off guard. "No, I've got some plans with other people in ca-" "But Papa! Don't you need to take a break sometime too?" Kana asks his father. "I thought you wanted me and Mama to be happy!" "…Okay, sure." My husband says. "When you put it like that, I can't really say no, can I?" Kana cheers, a huge smile on his face.

Silas sighs, defeated once again by the pleading eyes of our son. "I'll never be able to say no to this boy." Silas mutters. "A night in with the family, huh? Maybe I could get used to this…" I sneak over and hug Silas from behind. Silas jumps a little. "I hope you can, because I would love to stay in with our family more often after the war is over." I say. "Mama!" Kana exclaims happily. He comes over and hugs me. I let go of Silas and turn to my son. "I think that a night in with the family will be great." I say, ruffling my Kana-bean's hair. "Kana, go tell your sister about the plan." Kana nods and then scampers off to find Sophie. Silas turns to me. "So how long were you there?" He asks. "Long enough that I can say with certainty you're a great father." I say. Silas blushes slightly. "All right, I'm going to go prepare our quarters for tonight. Could you arrange for some late night snacks?" I ask. "Of course, (name)." Silas responds.

-Later that night-

I lay on the pillow-covered floor with my husband Silas, my daughter Sophie, and my son Kana. "Hey, Mama." Kana calls. "Yes, Kana-bean?" "Will you tell us a story?" My son asks. "Pleaseeee!" My two children beg. "Alright." I say. I shift into a sitting position. Silas slides over to my side and wraps an arm around me. My two children gaze at me expectantly.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. Now this princess had no memories because a terrible thing locked up her memories. The princess woke up with four people around her, her two brothers and two sisters. Her siblings went with her when the king had summoned her. The princess was sent to live in a foreboding fortress. The king had commanded that the princess was never to leave the fortress without his say-so." Kana's and Sophie's eyes widen with shock. "The princess did not mind too much. She had no memories at all and so she felt safe inside the walls. She read the books of the large library and visited the horses every day. The princess's siblings would come visit every so often. Her older brother came every other day to teach her how to use a sword."

"But as time went by, the princess began to desire to explore the world outside. But she did not dare disobey her father's command. Then one day, a noble boy was brought to the fortress." Silas's arm tightens around me. "The servants explained that the king hoped the boy could be her friend. The princess was delighted with the idea of having a friend. The first day, the princess talked and talked while the noble boy just listened. The next time, the boy started the conversation. The princess and the noble boy became closer every time the boy visited. Sometimes, the two would have mock battles with wooden swords."

"The noble boy noticed that the princess would sometimes gaze longingly out the window. He asked her about it one day. 'I have no memories of before I came to live here. No memories of the world outside these walls. I wish I could explore the world.' The princess said. A few days after, the noble boy told the princess he had a plan. The boy snuck the princess out of the fortress and took her to a nearby meadow. He had packed a lunch. The noble boy showed her beautiful flowers and trees. He showed her different bugs. But the two were caught sneaking back in."

"The guards of the fortress were going to kill the noble boy for disobeying the king's order. As a guard lifted his sword, the princess stepped in front of the boy and spread her arms. 'You will not kill this boy!' The princess shouted. The guards looked at each other and then one grabbed the princess and dragged her away to her room as the other dragged the boy elsewhere. 'We'll meet again someday!' The boy promised as he disappeared from the princess's sight. The princess was locked in her room. She cried every day, fearing that the noble boy, her first friend, was going to be killed after all. The servants forced the young princess to forget about the noble boy." I pause. "That's not the end, is it?" Sophie asks, her eyes glistening. I shake my head.

"Several years later, the princess was finally strong enough and adept enough with a sword that the king allowed her to leave the fortress. The princess's siblings brought her to the capital. The king gave the princess a special sword. The king wanted to see his daughter's strength and so he had four war prisoners brought into an arena. The princess and three of her closest retainers fought with the prisoners, but did not kill them."

"The king order that the princess strike the prisoners down, but she refused. The princess asked her father to show the prisoners mercy because they were defeated. The king killed two with a fireball. The king prepared to kill another, but the princess protected the prisoner. The king told his oldest son to dispatch the remaining prisoners and any who stood in his way. The princess would not allow her oldest sibling to kill the prisoners and they fought. Then the princess's younger brother cast a spell at the prisoners. The act temporarily placated the king's anger. Once the king left the room, the princess threw herself at her younger brother but was held back by her sisters. The princess calmed down once the younger prince explained he had used a trick and the prisoners still lived. With her older brother's help, the princess released the two prisoners."

"After a series of events, the princess ended up in the land against which her kingdom was warring. Here, the princess learned something of the past she had forgotten. The family she had been raised by were not her blood. She had been kidnapped as a very young girl by the man she called her father. The kind queen of the land, her mother, welcomed the princess home. But the princess was conflicted. Then a terrible incident caused the queen to die. The princess held the queen as she breathed her last. Then the princess was arrived at a place she had to choose. Would she stay with the family who raised her or would she come home to her blood family? She thought of all the cruelty that had occurred and made her resolve. She would return to her blood family. The crown prince who she had called brother all her life named her a traitor. A great battle was fought at the place the princess had made her decision."

"A few days after the great battle, the princess went to a fort to help. But troops from her old kingdom marched towards the fort. The princess went out with several of her allies to meet the enemies. The enemy leader called out to the princess. The man claimed to know the princess but the princess did not know the man. The man resigned himself to the fact that he would have to fight the princess. The princess and her allies were victorious. The enemy leader was left alive at the princess's request. The princess approached the enemy leader. The princess asked about why the man had hesitated in fighting. The man looked the princess in the eyes and simply said that there were some things more important than following orders. The princess asked the man to be more clear or she would strike him down. The man told the princess that he had an oath that he valued more than his life."

"The enemy leader then drooped his head, saddened by the fact the princess did not remember. The man recounted a story of taking the princess outside the walls of her fortress home, despite it being forbidden. As the man told his story, fragments of the princess's past surfaced. The princess repeated the man's name as she searched the fragments. Then her memories clicked and she remembered the boy she had played with when she was young, the boy who had taken her outside the binding walls of the fortress. The princess asked the man to join her side and to help her end the war. The man accepted after a moment and the princess cut his bindings. After some time, the princess and the noble boy who grown into a noble man were married, though the war still raged. They were blessed by the heavens with two wonderful children."

Kana climbs into my lap and Sophie sidles up next to Silas. "That was a great story, Mama." Kana tells me. I smile. "But what were the names of the princess and the noble boy?" Sophie asks. I glance at Silas, who has a smile on his face. "The princess was named (name) and the noble boy's name was Silas." I say. Kana's and Sophie's eyes widen. "You two were the noble boy and the princess?!" They exclaim. I nod. "That was our story." I tell my two children. "You two are amazing." Sophie says, her eyes full of a new wonder. "And you two are amazing also." Silas tells our children. Smiles spread on their faces. "I'm so blessed." I say quietly. "Me, too, my lovely (name)." Silas whispers.

The four of us settle into lying positions, Sophie and Kana nestled between Silas and me. The two quickly fall asleep. "I guessed you remembered more now." Silas says. I nod. "I'm glad our children know our story now." Silas tells me. "Of all the stories I know, that was the only one I wanted to tell them." I say. "The only one that is our story." Silas leans over our children and gives me a deep kiss. I pull back to breathe. "I guess our next night in will have to be just the two of us." I say. Silas smiles, his pale green eyes twinkling. "I like that idea, (name)."


	5. Late Night Studying - Leo & Reader

Late-night studying

"Here. These books should help you get better at strategizing." Leo says, handing a stack of books to (name). "Thanks, Leo. I'll get started right away." (name) tells the Nohrian prince. "I'll come over later to check on your progress." Leo tells her. (name) nods.

-time skip-

"(name)." Leo calls, knocking on the princess' door. There's no response. "…(name)?" Leo calls again. The princess still does not respond. Leo tests the door and finds that it will open. Leo heads into the princess' quarters. (name) is asleep at her table, books open all around her. A small smile finds its place on Leo's face. He gently grabs (name)'s shoulder and shakes her. "Five more minutes…" (name) mumbles, still asleep. Leo lifts (name) from her chair and carries her over to her bed. He tucks her in and starts to leave, but (name) grabs his hand. Leo looks back at her, surprised and blushing slightly, but finds her still fast asleep. He sits down, relenting to her iron grip. He pulls a book from his satchel and begins to read.

"…Leo? What are you doing here?" (name) asks as she awakes. "I told you that I would come check on you later." Leo says. "But that doesn't explain how I ended up in my bed with you sitting beside me." (name) presses. "I found you asleep at your table when I came over. I tried waking you, but you were quite asleep. I tucked you into your bed and then you grabbed my hand. So I sat down." Leo explains. "Speaking of which, may I have my hand back now?" "Oh!" (name) gasps as she quickly releases Leo's hand. She is as red as a ruby. "Thank you. Now let's see if your strategizing ability has improved." Leo says. "Alright." (name) says, preparing for a long night of studying.


	6. Do You Hate Me? - Takumi & Fem Corrin

Do You Hate Me? -Takumi and Corrin(F)

Takumi's cold reception was eating away at Corrin, both when she had been brought to Hoshido and when they had rescued him at Izumo.

Takumi pointed Fujin Yumi at her. However, there was something strange about the divine weapon. Instead of the normally peaceful green hue, the string and arrow were a malevolent blackish-violet. Severely weakened and, frighteningly, alone, Corrin could do nothing but stare at the magical bolt formed in her brother's hands. "You abandoned your family, and Hoshido… Now, pay for your betrayal!"

Corrin shot up in panic, her face covered in tears. _It was just a nightmare…_ The princess was thankful that she stayed in a treehouse by herself. It meant that no one was near enough to have heard her scream when she had woken.

She slipped from her bed and moved towards her sword, the divine blade Yato. But instead, she left the weapon there and headed to the training grounds without it.

Corrin found a simply bronze yumi in the storage shed and then proceeded to the archery range. The quiet thunks of arrows alerted her that someone was already there. _Who could it be at this hour?_ She froze when she saw that it was Takumi. Instead of Fujin Yumi, the prince was wielding a silver bow. Figuring he hadn't noticed her, Corrin turned and fled the range.

However, Takumi had noticed. Without breaking his concentration, he had glanced at his surroundings with his peripheral vision. The prince caught sight of his sister standing frozen at the entrance of the archery range. He was confused by the fear in her eyes, but he ignored it.

The next day, Takumi overheard conversation between Sakura and Corrin. "Corrin, are y-you alright? You look very t-tired?" "I'm fine, Sakura…" "Sister…" "…I had a nightmare last night and couldn't get back to sleep afterward." _So, that's why she was at the range?_ "D-Do you want to talk about it?" "You wouldn't want to hear it…" "Sister! Please! H-holding things l-like this inside will h-hurt you." "*sigh* I… I was all alone and terribly injured… And… Takumi…" The silver-haired prince scowled at the mention of his name.

"He… was standing over me… prepared to… kill me… with Fujin Yumi…" _Well, that explains the fear I saw in her eyes last night._ Sakura started crying. Corrin gently hugged their younger sister. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I know how much Takumi means to you. But it was just a nightmare. And besides, I don't think he was fully himself in my dream… The Fujin Yumi had taken a blackish-violet color…" "R-right! B-brother would n-never hurt his family!" Sakura declared. "I know that, and I quite agree." Corrin said, though her voice held some sadness to it.

~Some time later

Corrin came to the archery range to practice with a yumi more. Takumi was already there. Upon seeing her, the prince lowered his bow and started leaving. "Takumi?" "Don't bother. I was about to leave anyway." He called back, without looking. "Do you hate me?" Her pained question was so quiet, that if not for the wind, Takumi would never have heard it. He stopped and stared at the path ahead for a moment before turning to Corrin. "I… No…"

"Then… why is that, lately, every time I come near you, you leave?" "For a while… it was because I was angry at you for not joining us… But then as we were training together, I started to see the real you. Even Oboro became relaxed around you, despite that you were Nohrian in a way. I guess seeing that was what destroyed that last little bit of anger and hate towards you."

After a moment of silence, the prince began to leave once more. But arms wrapping around his waist stopped him. "Please… don't leave me…" Takumi shifted in Corrin's grip so that he faced her. "What's brought this on?" "I keep having a nightmare that you're going to kill me… I know it's just a dream… But it always feels so real… I hate that it's getting to me… I'm scared that one day… it will come true or… I'll take a measure to prevent it…"

Takumi fiercely embraced the princess, startling her slightly. "That'll never happen!" "Takumi?" "You're too kind to do that. You've always made killing a last resort. You hate inflicting pain upon others. You're much stronger than me…" Corrin shook her head. "I'm only alive because I've relied on the strength of others… including yours… Part of me wonders if… I should've died that day… instead of Mother. I didn't deserve her sacrifice…" "I'm sorry… for the harsh words I spoke that day…" "I miss her, Takumi…" "…I do too." The two just stood together for a long while, embracing each other and shedding tears together.


	7. Adventures of Yarne: Episode 1

There's safety in numbers. Right?

"Looks like there's something going on up ahead." "Kjelle, please. No." Yarne whimpered. "Those are some bandits I've been seeing wanted posters for." Cynthia commented. "Gods, please. No!" Yarne begged. "Come on! Let's take care of them!" Owain shouted, already rushing towards the group. Yarne sighs heavily and transform. "Onward!" Kjelle commanded. "Why didn't I just stay in Ylisstol…?" Yarne muttered.

"Is that a giant rabbit?" "There's someone riding it!" "Last chance to surrender!" Kjelle shouted from her place atop Yarne. "Please surrender!" Yarne pleaded. "It's just a few kids playing heroes. We can handle them, boys!" "Oh, come on!" Yarne exclaimed angrily. "Alright then, you asked for this!" The Taguel skidded to a halt and swiped at a couple bandits while Kjelle knocked some others out with the butt of her lance. Owain inadvertently caused a distraction and Cynthia, with her pegasus, dive-bombed the bewildered bandits.

About an hour later, all the bandits had been subdued. "How…? They were… just…kids." The leader said before passing out. "So now what?" Cynthia asked. "We tie them up and take them to the nearest Ylissean army outpost." Kjelle answered. "Well, let's get hauling!" Cynthia said cheerfully. "All I want is to find a safe place. How do I get myself into these messes?" Yarne muttered.


	8. Adventures of Yarne: Episode 2

Dangerous Eats

"Dinnertime!" The call brought many to the camp fire. Kjelle passed out wooden bowls filled with oddly colored glop. Without thinking, the travelers tucked into the food.

~A couple hours later~

"Ugh, I feel like a Risen!" Yarne whimpered. "Who was on cooking duty again?" Cynthia asked, clutching her upset stomach. "Kjelle… urgh…" Owain answered. "Urph… Forget dying because of battle. Kjelle's cooking is going to be the death of me." Yarne said. Said knight walked in on the group. "What's wrong with all of you?" She asked. The three glared at the oblivious knight. "What?"

While Owain and Cynthia proceeded to vomit, Yarne met Kjelle's gaze. "You're off the cooking rotation." "What? Why?" "For the sake of the rest of us," Cynthia answered, "You're the only one who can stomach that glop you call food." "Oh…"

 **Hey, Lumina0512 here. If anyone has ideas for more episodes of Adventures of Yarne, please message me.** **If the number of episodes gets to be too much for "Little Interactions", I will move them to their own story. For now, enjoy!**

 **Some info for those with ideas: "Adventures of Yarne" is a little series featuring our adorable cinnamon roll, Yarne! It is set after the events of Awakening, with no particular pairings.** **The episodes do not follow any particular order or timeline. While I don't mind include the Parent Generation characters, I would prefer to keep the cast to just the Future Children.**


End file.
